Bohemian Rhapsody
by yusha
Summary: Por un instante Mei creyó que todo iría bien. Este fic participa en el reto KWP: Entre la vida y la muerte del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, basado en el Rol Konoha Robot World Party


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto KWP: Entre la vida y la muerte del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Personaje Elegido:** Mei Terumi

 **Advertencias:** _Universo Alterno Basado en el rol Konoha Robot World Party. - Inspirado en la canción Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen._

* * *

 _Is this the real life?_ _  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see…_

 _._

 _._

Corriendo a tropel y sin saber exactamente a dónde nos dirigíamos buscamos desesperadamente escapar de los robots que nos habían cercado el camino nada más salir de la casona del terror.

Decenas… no: cientos de ellos habían estado esperando alrededor de lo que nunca consideramos que era nuestro escondite, algunos de ellos explotándose a sí mismos para matarnos ahí dentro y dándonos sin querer la vía de escape que necesitábamos y que no obstante no serviría de nada si no lográbamos salir…

 _―¡Ahí hay una puerta!_

 _―¡Rápido! ¿Está abierta?_

 _―¡Esta bloqueada! ¡Maldición!_

 _―¡Arriba, hay unos cables arriba y creo que puedo derribarlos!_

 _―¡Pues entonces hazlo!_

Sin dejar de correr y cubriéndome la cabeza para esquivar los disparos que algunos de los robots lanzaban hacia nosotros corrí detrás de los demás verificando siempre que Zabuza se encontrara a mi lado aunque en realidad ni él ni yo teníamos obligación el uno para con el otro.

Habíamos sido compañeros de sobrevivencia por tan solo unas horas, sí, pero en realidad no había nada que nos uniera y cualquiera de los dos podía irse cuando quisiera, y sin embargo...

―¡Cuidado! ―saltando sobre él cuando uno de los cables a los que los militares habían apuntado para poder cruzar al otro lado de la puerta a la que nos dirigíamos le alerté para evitar que lo lastimaran―. Lo siento pero era cuestión de vida o muerte ―me disculpé esbozando una sonrisa importándome muy poco la mirada molesta que me daba por haberlo derribado, y escuchando el grito del militar a cargo ordenando a todos que subieran, apartando mis ojos verdes de él de inmediato me incorporé―. Hay que subir ―le dije extendiendo mi mano hacia él para ayudarle a ponerse de pie mas antes de que él la tomara alguien que podría jurar apareció de la nada tomó mi muñeca y pasó sobre él atrastrándome en dirección a nuestra vía de escape.

―Lamento interrumpir tu coqueteo de turno, pero prefiero que mueras sola y de vieja a que mueras en compañía y joven ―escuché al chico decir y aunque su aparición me tomó por sorpresa, reconociendo esa diminuta figura le fulminé la espalda, la sonrisa aún en mis labios aunque mis palabras tuvieron un tono ligeramente atemorizante.

―Enano insolente... ¿Y quién te dijo a tí que estoy coqueteando con nadie? Ese hombre me salvó la vida y así le agradeces ―regañé soltándome de su agarre para después voltear a mirar en dirección a donde Zabuza debía estarse levantando solo dispuesta a pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento tan infantil de Yagura, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con otra presencia totalmente inesperada en el lugar… misma que esbozando la sonrisa más burlona y afilada que tenía no se demoró nada en hablar.

—¿Coqueteo de turno? ¡No jodas! ¿Viniste en una cita con este tipo de cara fea? Vaya que estabas desesperada Mei, ¿o es que como pensaste que ya te ibas a morir te lo ligaste en medio de todo este desastre? ―le escuché claramente decir.

Y aunque a una parte de mi le dio gusto ver a Suigetsu ahí frente a mi dándole un trago de agua al termo que siempre cargaba, fulminándole de la misma manera en que había hecho con Yagura extendí la mano en su dirección y jalándole del brazo lo obligué a caminar hasta donde estaba el enano para empujarlos a ambos en dirección de la pared que teníamos que saltar.

―Ustedes no saben nada así que se callan y se suben primero, que van a tener que ayudarme desde arriba si no quieren que los mate ―amenacé sintiéndome ligeramente abochornada para con Zabuza a quien de reojo pude ver se encaminaba hacia la misma pared aunque manteniendo su distancia lo cual de alguna manera me alivió.

Al menos no se había ofendido por los comentarios de Suigetsu y podía sentirme tranquila al saber que no iba a matarlo por decir aquello.

―¿Y cómo quieres que te ayudemos? ―escuchando a Yagura hablar me obligué a ponerle atención―. Espero que no estés poniendo tu vida en riesgo sólo porque no quieres que alguien te vea las bragas ―comentó y aunque sonreí como si aquello me causara gracia, no pude evitar el impulso de agarrarlo de la pierna y tirar de él hasta que sus pies estuvieron de nuevo en el suelo.

―Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Sui debería subir primero para que me dé la mano y tú te quedas aquí abajo para ayudarme a subir ―con una de mis sonrisas más atemorizantes ordené.

Quería a Yagura como el hermano que nunca tuve, sí, pero eso no quitaba que cuando me hacía enojar estuviera dispuesta a usarlo de escalón.

―Por el amor de... Como quieras, vieja. Pero si te caes, te caerás con el enano ―escuché hablar a Suigetsu y de un empujón me quitó del camino para tomar el cable y empezar a subir.

« _Menudo hijo adoptivo tengo_ » pensé antes de yo misma tomar el cable y subir con ayuda de Yagura que aunque se quejó en cuanto me encontré a cierta distancia se mantuvo en silencio a diferencia de Suigetsu que desde arriba nos gritó.

―Oigan par de tortugas si no llegan, me voy a miar encima de ustedes ―le escuchamos decir.

―¡No seas idiota y orina hacia otro lado ―no dudé en gritarle, mis ojos yendo hacia arriba y mis manos moviéndose más rápido sobre el cable gracias a que Yagura quien sabía que Suigetsu era muy capaz de cumplir la amenaza me empujó y apresuró.

―Arriba, arriba Mei ―le escuché decir.

―Con permiso, ¡cuidado abajo! ―escuché también a Suigetsu decir y aunque por un instante me horroricé, logrando ver que no dirigía sus orines hacia nosotros me alivié aunque no por ello me calmé.

—Dios Suigetsu ¿no podías aguantarte? —Casi llegando a la cima reclamé.

Independientemente de que fuera una necesidad fisiológica no dejaba de parecerme asqueroso…

—Tenía que orinar —tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme respondió y dándole un par de manotazos la rechacé.

—Que asco, ¡no me toques hasta que te laves las manos! —amenacé para que se hiciera a un lado y pudiera subir sola, viéndolo de nuevo sonreír y aunque abrió su boca para decirme alguno de sus comentarios mordaces, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza con una roca lo impidió haciéndole perder el equilibrio…

Y yo, viéndole trastabillar, sintiendo mi corazón latiendo acelerado sin siquiera pensarlo extendí mi mano hacia él…

—¡Suigetsu! —grité, pero su cuerpo ya había caído al otro lado de la pared.

.

 _Mama, life had just begun_  
 _But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

 _Mama, ooo_  
 _Didn't mean to make you cry_  
 _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_  
 _Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters..._

 _._


End file.
